


Sunday Morning

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [51]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kids, Parents, Team, Uncle Thor, Uncle Tony, uncle bruce, uncle steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha arrives back from a solo mission and Clint makes pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 8, Elijah & Henry are 5, and Alexis is 2 months old**

Natasha woke early one Sunday morning when the light flooded in through the curtains. She rolled over slowly to wake Clint to find he wasn't there. Instead three of their children were tucked in; still fast asleep.  
Evie was snuggled up to her back, clutching at Natasha's night shirt with one fist and hugging her favourite teddy bear (which was dressed in captain America's uniform) with her other arm. Their twin boys Elijah and Henry were lay together in Clint’s usual spot, both sucking their thumbs as they lay back to back, still dreaming with smiles on both of their faces.

Natasha took a moment to relish the peace and calm, knowing they’d soon be awake and running wild. She smiled as she stroked Evies long blond hair from her face. It had been three long days for Natasha; she’d been sent on a solo undercover mission to Brazil and had only gotten back last night; the mission had quickly gone to shit and she’d been extracted by Coulson before completing the objectives. Fury was pissed to say the least, but at lease she was back safely.  
The kids and Clint were all asleep when she’d finally made it back to their floor of the tower. After kissing each of their four children and tucking them back in, Natasha had crawled into her bed and fallen immediately asleep. It seems sometime in the night Clint had been displaced from his place in their bed by their three eldest children. The thought made Natasha grin; Clint was such a push over when it came to their kids.

As if he knew she was thinking of him, Clint appeared in the doorway holding their youngest child; Alexis, she was lay in his arms contently drinking from the bottle he held.

“Pancakes are ready in the kitchen”

“Blueberry?”

“What else?”  
She smiled gratefully at him; she couldn’t understand how she got so lucky.  
Sliding from the bed, she took a minute to comfort herself in Clint’s open arms, smiling thankfully into his chest as she felt him place a kiss on her forehead, before walking into the dining area of their floor. She should have known better than to expect it to be empty; Steve, Bruce, Tony and Thor sat at their table, all stuffing their faces.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“You got back from your mission last night” Bruce responded, as if that were answer enough.

“Yeah..?”

“Clint always makes pancakes when you get back from solo missions” Tony answered with brutal honesty.

“Yeah, and we wanted to check you were alright, Coulson said the mission was aborted” Steve added, while elbowing Tony sharply in the ribs.  
Natasha laughed as she watched her second family dig into her breakfast as she went to turn the coffee machine on.  
Evie ran up behind Natasha, bounding into her arms. As Elijah and Henry ran in behind her;

“We missed you mommy!” they said in chorus, before launching into several different stories at once, all talking over once another.

“дети; one at a time, mommy’s got lots of time to listen to your stories, but if you want some pancakes i’d grab some before your uncles eat them all”  
Clint joined her watching the others, he passed Alexis over to her and smiled brightly.

“Glad to have you back Tasha”

“I’m glad to be back” 

Clint wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in tight, Sunday’s were his favourite day of the week, but Sunday’s where they were all together were rare, which made him smile fondly as Henry and Evie began fighting over the chocolate sauce and Elijah accidentally knocked Tony’s mug off the table.


End file.
